


Joyful and Triumphant

by themayqueen



Series: Audience Series [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Zac's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyful and Triumphant

Zac and I never really talked about whether or not we would move in together, but it happened anyway. It just seemed natural to spend the break between legs of the tour together, and once the tour was over, that change became permanent. His house was somehow warmer and more inviting than mine, perhaps because it was smaller. For whatever reason, without discussing it at all, I had moved in with Zac and begun calling realtors to put my house on the market all before Christmas.

Aside from the necessities, like clothing and keyboards, one of the first things I had hauled over to our new home were my holiday decorations. Maybe it was a little silly that, as a single man living on my own, I loved to deck my house out for Christmas, but it was just who I was. Zac got into the holiday spirit even more than I did; his eyes lit up as soon as the boxes were carried into the living room and he began drawing up plans on how to make the most of them. 

Since Zac seemed to have his vision, I let him loose on the outside of the house, while I decorated the inside. It didn’t take long to put up the tree, and it was interesting to see the mixture of ornaments we had taken from our mom’s collection. There were Hallmark ornaments marking the first few years of each of our lives, but the ones I really loved were the homemade ones. Some were falling apart, some were almost unrecognizable as the snowmen or reindeer they were meant to be, but they were us. Seeing those, and the few we’d gathered from our trips around the world, come together on one tree made this thing between us seem more real than it ever had before.

I never would have considered myself an emotional or sentimental person, so it was a good thing Zac was too busy stringing lights around the porch to see how sappy I was getting over a bunch of ornaments. To distract myself, I decided to make us some snacks. The smell of fresh hot cocoa would no doubt bring Zac inside. Sure enough, he appeared in the doorway just as I was dropping a few miniature marshmallows into my mug.

“Mmm, smells like Christmas is here,” Zac remarked, leaning against the door frame. In spite of the chill in the air, he had apparently elected to work in just a thin white t-shirt that he’d managed to sweat through, giving me a very nice view.

“That’s the idea,” I replied, then nodding toward the other mug. “There’s plenty for both of us. I didn’t know if you wanted marshmallows or not.”

Zac smiled as he stepped closer and plucked a candy cane from the dish I’d set on the island. He unwrapped it and plopped it into his mug. With a warm smile, he said, “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” I replied, batting my eyelashes teasingly.

“Seriously,” Zac said, shaking his head, “this is… this is really nice. I guess I never really thought I—we—could have anything like this. Anything so normal, you know?”

“I know.” I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant; this sort of domesticity seemed at odds with my lifestyle, and to think that it would be with my brother, of all people, was almost unbelievable. Yet here we were.

Zac shook his head again and took a sip of his cocoa. I couldn’t help staring—his lips resting against the mug, the way his eyelashes fluttered as he swallowed. He sensed my eyes on him and stared into them as he pulled the candy cane from the mug and ran his tongue along it, licking up the cocoa that coated it and giving me some very, very dirty thoughts.

“This is good,” Zac said softly, a strange smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “But you know what would be even better?”

I shook my head, but truthfully, I had a few ideas.

“This,” Zac replied, popping the candy cane into his mouth, and sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. 

I wondered what he was playing at until he popped it back out, grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a deep kiss. The mint flavor was strong on his tongue, filling my mouth with its coolness. He pulled back all too soon and gave the candy cane another lick. This time, instead of kissing my lips, he trailed his down my jawline and neck, leaving a cold, tingling trail behind. 

When he fell to his knees in the floor in front of me, I was reasonably sure I was going to die. I was already trembling even before he freed me from my jeans and briefs. Perhaps I should have been ashamed for him to see how hard I was already, but if Zac didn’t know by now that I was completely at his mercy, then I supposed he would never figure it out.

Rather than dive right in, he stared up at me and stuck the candy cane in his mouth again, his lips curling around it exactly the way I wanted them to curl around my dick. As if he’d read my mind, he removed the candy cane from his mouth and leaned in, blowing a puff of icy breath against my skin. I shivered. 

“God, Zac…” 

He just grinned up at me, then dove in. With expert skill, he took my entire length into his mouth at once, engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth and the cool tingle of mint all at the same time. It was such a mixture of sensations that I had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from collapsing. I was already pathetically close, and I actually whimpered when he pulled back to suck on the candy cane again.

It was too much. It was just all too much. In just a matter of seconds, I was there. I buried my hand in Zac’s hair, the signal I had developed to let him know I was going to come. True to form, he didn’t flinch or pull back, instead sucking me in deeper and swallowing every drop I had to offer.

When I had nothing left, he stood up and popped the candy cane, now quite small, back into his mouth. Without another word, he wandered off, humming O Come All Ye Faithful. 

As I watched him go, I was forced to reevaluate the idea of Christmas with my brother. It just might be the death of me.


End file.
